character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fred The Saiyan
Summary Fred The Saiyan is a character designed by Gear Gun the Unicorn, and is one of the two main protagonists in the cancelled fanfic "Dragon Ball Z: Friends and Frieza's" which took place right after the Universal Survival Arc where Universe 7 won. Born a Human father and a Saiyan mother who escaped Planet Vegeta's destruction, he led a casual life with his friend Fridge on Mt. Fuego training his strength on the mountains until he intervened with a bank robbery/hostage situation. Although he saved the day, the thought of letting the hostage die was enough to trigger his Super Saiyan transformation. He eventually went up to Fridge, who turned out to be a Frieza Race Member. Fred didn't care. But a few minutes after Fridge's reveal ,him explaining the history of Planet Vegeta and almost having a mental breakdown, The Ginyu Force who were somehow resurrcted showed up and wiped the floor with Fred and captured Fridge. As it turned out the Ginyu Force were sent by Frieza and resurrected using the Super Dragon Balls (the main reason he didn't wish for immortality was because he wanted to find and torture one of his kind who betrayed his race, this being Fridge). As the story progressed, Fred would have become stronger and stronger, eventually reaching the level of a form called Super Saiyan Green: A form which was supposed to be stronger than Super Saiyan God but weaker than Super Saiyan Blue. Eventually, he would have challenged Frieza to a Duel, trying to buy Yamcha time to gather Earth's Dragon Balls and ressurect Gohan in order to defeat Frieza. How the story would have ended for Fred is still undecided to this day. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B, 3-A as Super Saiyan Green Name: Fred Markson, Leechy Origin: Dragon Ball: Friends and Frieza's Age: 18 Gender: Male Classification: Human-Saiyan hybrid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts and form defensive barriers. Limited Telekenesis, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Rage Power (gets more powerfull the angrier he gets), Transformation, Complete immunity to Empathic Manipulation due to his sheer determination Attack Potency: Planet Level (Managed to keep up with Recoome before getting surprise attacked by Jeice's Crusher Ball, Universe Level (Kept up with Golden Frieza, until he tapped into the God Of Destruction's power he still had left) Speed: Relativistic '(Should be comparible to Saiyan Saga Vegeta), '''Massively FTL+ '(Kept up with Golden Frieza) Lifting Strength: 'At least Mountain level '(Is used to lift mountains in his base form) Striking Strength: At least '''Planet Class, Universe Class (Should be comparable to Golden Frieza) Durability: 'Universe level '(Was able to trade blows with Golden Frieza) Stamina: Extremely high (Fought with Frieza longer than he did with Goku, at least that's what Frieza said) Range: Standard Melee Range, Universal With Ki Blasts Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above Average (has an estimated IQ of 130) Weaknesses: Fred can be very cocky and arrogant, and usually takes on as many challenges as possible. His desire to save his friends can drive him to near-insanity. Super Saiyan Green form drains energy faster, but can stay in that form for several hours due to extensive training. Notable Attacks: Super Saiyan Supplex: A Supplex which even Frieza could not escape or reverse. Uses Ki to tighten his grip and anchor him into the ground for a short amount of time. Magic Middle Finger: Fred fires a horizontal Ki beam from his middle finger which was strong enough to slice Golden Frieza's tail in half. Captain Eagle Kick: A Kick where he engulves his leg to near-sun temperatures and kicks his enemy Screw Funny Names, I'm Furious Now!: A technique where Fred's power and ki increases by 15 times. A somewhat inferior version of the Kaio-Ken Other Notable Victories: Notable Weaknesses: Inconclusive Matches: Discussions Category:Gear Gun the unicorn Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3